


The Head Scratcher

by Imnotwolverine



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotwolverine/pseuds/Imnotwolverine
Summary: Some Sunday afternoon fluff involving 2 bucks worth of head scratching goodness.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Head Scratcher

‘Hen?’ You sat up from your cosy little spot on the couch, Henry’s sweater swallowing most of you. The afternoon sun was crawling in as lazily as you were, the both of you hanging out on the couch with books in both your laps. Henry looked up from his page, the fantastical story instantly forgotten as he saw you bite your lip in that cute kind of way.

‘What is it…kitten?’ His lips offered you a hungry little grin. 

‘No, no. Not that.’ You rolled your eyes, ‘I eh.. actually..eh..’ You smiled. ‘..close your eyes!’

‘What?’ Henry’s brows furrowed in confusion. No sexy time? 

‘Close them!’ You hopped off the couch and made his ears tweak to catch the sound of you opening one of the cupboards.

‘This better not be one of your “little experiments”.’ He turned his face towards you, eyes still dutifully closed.

‘Hen! Trust me. No make-up involved WHAT-SO-EVER this time.’ You withheld a chuckle as you crawled onto the backrest of the couch, legs hooking over his shoulders.

‘Somehow I don’t tru— mmmm.’

Spidery steel tickled through his out-of-bed hair, immediate shivers running up his spine as his lips curled in satisfaction. ‘Oh that’s nice babe.’

‘Sshhh.’

He leaned his head back into the embrace of your legs, his eyes remaining shut as his face turned up just enough so you could see him surrender to the head-scratcher in your hand, your fingers pushing and twisting it through the curls he was growing back out again.

‘You don’t have to..’ He murmured, but one click of your tongue was enough to silence him, his lips broadening with mirth.

‘Just ..’ The metal brushed past the base of his skull, ‘..enjoy..’ You pulled it back up, making him visibly shudder, ‘..it.’

A few minutes passed like this. Henry leaning into you, and you just sitting there on the back of the couch, watching as little shivers and smiles crawled over his relaxed face.

‘Okay big bear.’ You carded a hand through his soft curls.

‘Bear?’

He didn’t respond, his eyes still closed and lips curled in a lazy smile.

Did he fall asleep?

You watched his eyelids, the dimples in his cheeks, anything that would give away that he was just pretending. But he wasn’t. A deep, deep inhale made his chest rise, his head falling slightly to the side. You smiled. Oh bear!

Being as careful as possible you slid away from your position, making sure his head hit the pillow next to him, your hands tugging at his feet to get his log sized legs up, making him stretch out long on the couch.

‘Mmm..’ He hummed, awakening from his slumber.

‘Sshh..you fell asleep. Just relax.’ You brushed a hand through his hair again, enjoying the way he nuzzled the pillow a little before he sighed, drifting back into dreamland.

Oh bear!

You stood up, wishing to go get a throw to get him even more comfortable, but a hand around your leg stopped you.

‘Join.’ He patted the little spot before him; hardly big enough to fit, but it’d have to do. Sniffling in amusement you crawled in before him, his arm instantly around you, pulling you to his chest like you were his favourite toy, his slow heart beat thrumming into your ear. His nose now nuzzled your hair as he took yet another deep breath.

‘Best two bucks spent..ever.’ He hummed, making you smile as you too felt a certain drowsiness pull you into slumberland. 

Sundays were perfect like this.


End file.
